Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot It is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ and Baby Bop to see his new toy factory. Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise. It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ is thankful for his party with Kids Adventures Series. Songs Act 1 Songs #Barney Is A Dinosaur (Modern Mix) #If You're Happy And You Know It (crossover) #Welcome To Our Treehouse (crossover) #The Baby Bop Hop (crossover) #You're Friend To Me #Time To Change # Girls Just Wanna Have Fun # This Is Me #Happy Birthday To Me (crossover) Rockin' #The Airplane Song (crossover) #My Kite #Car Sing-Along Medley (In The Car And Having Fun, Itsy Bitsy Spider, and Mister Sun) #Mr. Knickerbocker #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #The Rainbow Song (Remix) #This Land Is Your Land from Drew's Famous Act 2 Songs #Hey Look At Me! I Can Fly! (Remix) #Ducks That I Once Knew #Happy Birthday To Me (reprise) #If All The Raindrops (crossover) #It's A Sunshine Day (crossover) #Old McDonald Had a Farm (crossover) #I'm Mother Goose #Nursery-Rhyme Medley (Humpty Dumpty, Hey Diddle Diddle, Little Miss Muffet, Little Boy Blue, 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe, Sing A Song Of Sixpence) #Old King Cole (BMV) (Remix) (crossover) #Happy Birthday To You (crossover) #I Love You (Remix) (crossover) #This Land Is Your Land End Credits Video Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashely Olsen, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Julie, David, Jason, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Hannah, Kristen, Stephen, Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, The Mickey's Fun Songs Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *David Voss, the original Barney costume actor, served as the Dance Captain and Cast Manager for the tour. *This is the first stage show not to have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. *This is the first time Carey Stinson performs as Barney's main costume performer. In "Kids World's Adventures of Barney In Concert" and "Kids World's Adventures of Barney Live! In New York City", he performs as an alternate Barney costume performer. *This is also the first stage show to feature the treehouse. The next one would be Barney's Theatre. *These are the only appearances of Kevin, Cindy, Tony (Trent Gentry), and Rachel (Vanessa Lauren). *This is also the first stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the TV series. *Dewayne Hambrick﻿ would later play Old King Cole in the remixed remake episode The Queen of Make-Believe, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, A Royal Welcome, A Package of Friendship, Sing and Dance with Barney, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Come Blow Your Horn!, Read with Me, Dance with Me and Can You Sing That Song? Gallery Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Barney's_Big_Surprise.jpg Pooh's_Adventures_of_Barney's_Big_Surprise_Logo.png Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Concert Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Barney films Category:Rock n Roll Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Videos Category:BennytheBeast